Dance With Me
by gooddame
Summary: A push and pull conversation between Klaus and Caroline based on their relationship, hopefully something for the future. I own nothing except my caffeine driven ideas. :))


"Don't you ever just give up?" Caroline whines walking past him from the entrance where he's just asked for her hand at the first dance.

"Not in all my years," he bellows from behind still standing where she left him above all the noise Rebekah calls music, he has all night to get to her.

"How unfortunate for me then," she retorts under her breath just as she spots Tyler she starts to walk over to him when she blinks and he's disappeared. Then she smells him and her eyes flutter closed as her senses fill up with him when she opens her eyes he's in front of her.

"I think the contrary," Klaus smiles offering her a drink as he sips from his own smiling as he takes in her outfit.

"You would," Caroline answers taking the glass from his left hand shoving him out of the way so she can walk past once more and say 'hi' to her friends.

"It's just a dance Caroline, nothing bad ever happened by having a dance." Klaus says taking her hand from his chest in his hand pulling her back to face him.

"I think you just jinxed it," she responds yanking back her hand from his grasp feeling tingles in her fingers where his touched her.

"What you view as a negative is usually favorable for me," he grins clicking their glasses together in a toast.

"Yeah because you're usually the cause," Caroline replies taking a sip of her own glass not sure why she's still with him when she could literally be anywhere else.

"You see? I always win so just give in and say yes." Klaus responds his head lowering to meet hers directly in front of everyone.

"I don't want to," Caroline whispers angrily her fists at her sides and she really wants to use one on that permanent smirk. She would miss and he would undoubtedly make fun of her for it so she doesn't.

"But you will," he insists taking their glasses and placing them on a passing tray.

"You're real sure of yourself Mikaelson," she tells him shaking her head even as a small smile creeps into her face. He smiles back wider.

"I'm only as sure as you make me be, love. Looking at you I'm barely hanging on by a thread," the hybrid murmurs huskily as his hand reaches out to take hers again.

"Shut up, that's not true," she cries earning a few glares from the people surrounding them making her blush as she pulls her hand behind her back out of his reach.

"I can prove it," he replies noting the way her chest sticks out as she tucks her hands behind her back giving him a favorable view of her.

"How," she asks noticing his line of vision hunching her shoulders and feeling the need to adjust her dress in some way.

"Tell me I can kiss you and you'll see," Klaus dares her tucking his own hands behind his back mirroring her actions as he decides on taking a step closer sure she'll step back.

"No," Caroline stiffens as he comes closer inhaling her exhale the thought of what else they could be sharing wandering her mind. She shakes it away standing perfectly still.

"Scared," he teases his hand reaching out fingers gliding down her lovely neck caressingly feeling her surrender to a shiver.

"No," her voice trembles slightly before she pulls herself together damning him to hades as she steps closer until they are nose to nose.

"What then," Klaus asks her unblinking as he feels her dress against him reveling in her light and warmth really basking in her beauty.

"Tyler," she stammers like it's the most obvious answer hoping it will shut him up and she can go back to looking for her missing boyfriend.

"Debatable," Klaus mutters thinking about how to get her alone so they can actually talk without her friends shooting mental bullets at him every five seconds. His plan no longer working considering how close she is to him in such a grand room filled with vampires and their amplified hearing.

"He's my boyfriend," she reasons with him tapping her foot angrily right by his own feeling him shuffle around her until his feet are on either side of her foot his hands coming up her dress as he crosses his arms making her uncomfortable.

"Are you saying he's not confident enough in his relationship with you to allow this one kiss," Klaus asks his fingers running along his mouth as he thinks aloud.

Her eyes finding his lips wishing she were his fingers even for a bit before she pushes those comical feelings down. "I'm not saying anything, there's a trick in there. I know it." Caroline says more to herself than him trying to keep thinking rationally as his breath falls on her neck.

"No trick just an observation. Unless it has nothing to do with him," Klaus replies pulling back to stand up straight once more confident in his abilities to get her to step out of the room. Just one push.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she glares at him crossing her arms in her haste losing her footing slightly she steps back into someone else. She turns her head smiling apologetically.

Klaus catches her pulling her back to him chest slightly touching chest, "That it has to do with your fears." He says logically shrugging as he looks past her deliberately looking disinterested. He steps back as if to walk away from her.

"I'm not afraid of anything, least of all you," she says annoyed with his persistence as she crosses her arms over her dress meeting him eye to eye.

"I'm aware," he says tilting his head as he looks her over seeing her visibly stiffen everywhere his eyes touch. He takes a step closer, "Just of what you might feel in my arms. Am I right?" he steps back once more taking a glass from the waiter and downing it before the man can leave without the glass.

"I never said that," Caroline mutters under her breath catching a few roving eyes over her shoulder she places a hand over the side of her face unsure of herself.

"You never said otherwise either Love," Klaus interrupts his right hand reaching out to place a curl behind her ear then he runs his fingers down the other side of her neck. He feels her lean into his touch before snapping back to attention.

"Will you just shut up and find somebody else to dance with people are staring," she mumbles shaking her head before standing on her tip-toes looking around for Tyler.

"Let them, I want to be here with you," Klaus insists his left hand running down her arm granting him her eyes attention on him once more.

"Will you just ugh! -Follow me," she demands grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her she feels him entwining their fingers running his thumb over the back of her hand in small circles. She sighs.

**Outside**

Caroline pulls him past the beginning of the garden her breath catching at the sight before the night air pulls her back to reality. She forcefully shoves him into a tree past the small walkway of his house her hands still clutching onto his collar feeling him under the tips every bit strong and solid as she leans in locking eyes with him.

"Will you stop? Just stop everything?" Caroline begs her voice taking a reluctant pleading tone with him as she looks back towards the lights adorning the house, "_He looks like sin,_" she thinks.

"Stop what Love?" his voice low and curious like his eyes on her shining bright blue under the new moon fueling the frisson between them. She swats his chest pointing at him.

"That! The names and the friendly conversation you're driving me insane," Caroline throwing her hands in the air infuriated by how calm he is. _Almost as if he planned it,_ she places a hand on his chest stepping up onto a tree root. Her hand slides downward to his forearm grabbing onto him as she loses her footing in her dress.

He catches her wrapping his left hand around her waist the other still preoccupied by her hand clutching him. His head lowers his eyes boring into hers, "I'm being nice, isn't that what you want," Klaus hisses his tone different from the way his body holds her so gentle against him chests heaving.

"What I want is to hate you so intensely I can sleep peacefully at night." Caroline tells him slowly losing control of the conversation feeling the weight of their relationship flow through her or maybe it's just him. She groans almost like a sob she doesn't want him to hear.

"Are you saying you stay up late thinking about me," Klaus asks surprised the teasing long gone from his voice as his hands pull her even closer to him until they breathe each other in panting in the dark alone.

"Shut up!" Caroline exclaims though the fight in her voice is almost gone considering her head is pounding so hard from wanting to cave and her better judgment on overdrive his hands running over her own slowly calming her.

"Make me," his voice full on taunting her once more lips parting full of want and so she does. She feels her hands run up his chest as her lips weld themselves to his and kisses him hard and long like she's wanted to for so long. She feels the relief flooding through her as he kisses her back his fingers massaging her scalp making her see different colors under the lids of her eyes.

They hear someone coming halting their actions as they rotate around the tree still enraptured as Klaus navigates her into a dark corner among the bushes. Klaus' thumbs caressing the tops of her cheekbones as they catch their breath waiting for the person to move on.

Her hands play with his bowtie loosening it and unbuttoning the few buttons keeping his throat from her greedy lips, "You know something. You're half vampire, half wolf and full asshole." Caroline says kissing down his neck grazing her fangs right by his pulse point.

"You seem to enjoy it," Klaus replies licking his lips as she works wonders on him with her saccharine lips as he removes his coat quickly wrapping her in it and then pulling her against him once more.

"If I do," she asks her lips still pink and swollen from his kisses which he swears is the most beautiful thing he's seen in centuries.

"I won't let you go," he whispers cradling her face his thumbs caressing her cheekbones as he pulls her face in closer tilting his head.

Her eyes absorb all the love he has for her in that moment as she blinks back her tears, "That's what I was afraid of," Caroline breathes out.

"I know." Klaus responds silencing any further argument with his lips on hers submersing himself in her whimpers and cries as he refuses to let go.


End file.
